User blog:RottenLee Ravenous17/Ideas for Patapon 4...
Well, I was tinking to a Patapon 4 game, and here are my ideas! After destroing all the bad in the world, they lived happily at Earthend. Meanwhile, a new empire was about to launch themself in a huge battle with the Patapon: The Gyabaron Empire (from Gyaba Patapons, but that doesn't matter)... The Gyabaron Empire (*the hero is the Zigoton soldier) The Gyabaron Empire's legend is this: "Once upon a time, during the Patapon and Zigoton war, a Zigoton soldier was lost in the forest. He almost died of hungry, but the luck << hit him >>. He finded a beautiful tree with blue fruits. The Zigotor fast grabed some fruits and ate them. During the night, he was filling terrible weard. He was dursty. Near the forest was a huge lake. When our hero* looked in the water, he saw himself as a Gyabaron. The next day, he meet with some Zigotons, but the Zigotons believed that our hero* is a monster and they killed him. The spirit of the soldier transformed in a Archfiend, called " The Archfiend of Unforgivness". The Archfiend of Unforgivness retreated on a Zigoton inland and transformed everybody into Gyabarons." The Beginning Of The War One day, the Patapons thougt they saw a huge boat on the see, and so it was... Kisame (my Uberhero's name): What in the world is that?!? Silver Hoshipon: Well, we will soon find the answear... Kisame: How soon? Silver Hoshipon: Shut up! Sukopon: Hey, a see many balls coming here! Kisame: They are cannon balls, silly! Wait, cannon balls??? The huge cannon balls were hitting the earth like nothing and soon many Patapons were oblierated... Silver Hoshipon: Get inside the Hideout! Fast! Kisame, Ton, Chin, Kan and the Silver Hoshipon went safely in the Hideout, but the others... After the attacks stoped, a big scale felt from the ship onto the earth. Then, a few Gyabarons got down and started building towers. Kisame: Well, how about to kill some predators? Ton, Chin, Kan: Excellent! Kisame's army jumped out of the cave and tried to kill the Gyabarons. Sudenly, a big arrow almost hit Kisame. Mysterious voice: So this is the Supreme Patapon? Kisame: Yes, that's me! From the ship came out a dark hero with a mask in the shape of a skull holding a big scythe. Kisame: Who are you? Dark Hero: I don't have a name. But most of the world call me "The Grim Reaper"... Silver Hoshipon: Wait, if you're weapon is a scythe, then who launched that arrow? The Grim Reaper: Hahahaha... Trust me, you don't want to know. Now, if you just want a quick and un-painfull death, just surrender. Kisame: So you haven't heard the news... Kisame, Ton, Chin, Kan and another Patapons: We never surrender without fight!!! The Grim Reaper: YOU'RE WISH HAS BEEN HEARD! The Dark hero teleported behind 5 Patapons and with just one mighty swing he killed them. Kisame: What in the world you are? You can teleport? The Grim Reaper: Oh, you didn't seen anyting! Mwahaha! Now Taterons, show this idiots how it's done! Kisame's soldiers fought with an army of Taterons, and they won. The Grim Reaper: Good! I heard about the legend that says you saved the world! But, if you are so powerful as you say, Come to our empire! I will leave the ship and the map here so you can come. I will be waiting for you. The Dark Hero then teleports to the Gyabaron Island, far away from the Hideout... Kisame: Ok, can somebody explain me WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? Ton: We Chin: don't Kai: know! Silver Hoshipon: Well, I think you know what we've got to do... Kisame: Stay home and relax? Silver Hoshipon: No! We've got to destroy the Gyabaron Empire! Hatapon: You don't say? Kisame: Yeah, why must we kill everything and everybody in our way? An arrow almost hit Kisame; surely the arrow was launched by an Gyabaron Archer. Kisame: What did you say about destroing them? Hatapon: I don't know... I think it's a trap... Silver Hoshipon: Maybe. But it is our single chance of winnig this. So, let's go! After preparing the suplies for the long journy, they leave the Hideout, leaving the rest of the Patapons on their own. After several months, they had reach the island. The shore was full of Gyabaron guards, ready to take out any kind of intruder. They all looked the same, with the exception of an single guy... A Dark Hero, weilding the mother of all the spears. Kisame: Ok, now who's this guy? Chin: He look like Naughtyfish... Ton: She, idiot! Chin: What did you say? Kai: Potato! Kisame: Shut up! Are you retarded? They will hear us! The Dark Hero: Correction! They had heard us! Kisame: Great, look what you've done; now we have a fight on our hands! Kai: Why is it always my fault, I didn't... Hatapon: Shut up, Kai. The Dark Hero: Ah, guys? Chin: If Ton would've start shouting, we could have launch a surprise attack! Ton: How the hell can we remain undetected if we sing at every 5 fett? Why are we always singing on the battlefield? Kai: Because it's fun? The Dark Hero: Uh, hello? Hatapon: We are singing because the power of The Holy Drums is active only when we sing! Chin: I haven't heard anything more impractical than that! Gyabaron Soldier: I told you they are just a bunch of fools; they break everything in they path, including themselves! They can't even walk past a rock! The Dark Hero: (sigh) Meanwhile, on the Snow Field of Sullied Tears... Meden: Ok, fellows, I think we gattered enough food for winter, let's leave the camp and go to our Hideout. Hunters: Yay! Five minutes later... Meden: Ok, here we are.... Hunter 1: oh Hunter 2: my Hunter 3: GAWD Meden: What on Earth happened here? We went out hunting Mamboths for a couple of seasons and everything is set on fire?! What are these craters? Hunter 3: THE MAYANS WERE RIGHT! THE MAYANS WERE RIGHT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Hunter 2: Well, tehnically, we live near Earthend, so... Hunter 1: Sir,.... I MEAN MEDEN, a couple of seasons means around six months. That's quite a long time. Hunter 2: I think there was an assault! Hunter 3: Or maybe Kisame played Russian Rulette with a Bonkadonk Cannon? Hunter 2: Cannons don't have cylinders like revolvers, genius. Plus, Grendurrs only use Greatswords and Greatblades. Grendburr Patapon: Hey, that's rasist! Hunter 1: No, it isn't! Grendburr Patapon: Yes it is! Meden: Oh no... Meanwhile, at the Gyabaron Island's Shore... Kisame: BLA BLA BLA BLA STUPID BLA BLA BLA Ton: BLA BLA BLA MORON BLA BLA BLA Silver Hoshipon: Stop saying BLA!!! Kan: Shiny, what are you doing here? Silver Hoshipon: Don't call me "Shiny". Overly Bored Gyabaron Soldier 1: (yawn) Can we attack 'em now? The Dark Hero: No. Overly Bored Gyabaron Soldier 2: But why? The Dark Hero: How many soldiers do we have? Overly Bored Gyabaron Soldier 3: We have over 9000 soldiers. The Dark Hero: They are only 7 of them. Overly Bored Gyabaron Soldier 2: So what, Captain Obvious? Captain Obvious: The battle would be too easy. And I'm not Captain Obvious. Overly Bored Gyabaron Soldier 1: Ok, so what now? The Dark Hero: At my signal. Kisame: Wait, we came here to murder all the Gyabarons for no reason, right? Chin: Right... Kisame: Then let's attack! The Dark Hero: NOW. '' COMING SOON '' Category:Blog posts